Draco's Mysterious sister
by Oh No Not Santa
Summary: Harry has transfered to slytherin house and has just met draco's american sister. interested/ No one else seems to realize that she's new or the fact that draco never had a sister nor did she ever attend hogwarts. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP.
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER AND ALL HIS LITTLE FRIENDS ARE ON LOAN TO ME FOR MY SICK LITTLE STORIES! MUAHAHAHAH A ER HEM. K ON WE GO  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione over to the Slytherin table. "Harry get over here!!"  
  
harry looked annoyed for a moment and excused himself.   
  
"What the hell do you want Granger?"  
  
"Um well Harry, eversince you were switched to Slytherin, you hardly talk to Ron and me."  
  
She looked hopefully at Harry and said, " You're not ashamed of us ..are you?"  
  
Harry looked disgusted but then softened his facial expression, "Well Granger, it's frowned upon seeing Mudbloods and wizard trash together with proud families like all us Slytherins. We're all pure-bloods." He looked up triumphantly and looked so evil yet so attractive. Somehow, Hermione could never be angry with Harry, not evn if he told her to go jump in a lake, which oddly she did shortly afterwards.  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel Harry Potter," she looked down to hide the tear that was slowly making its way down her face, "the best thing we could do is to stay out of your way." She took one last look at Harry and walked to the Library looking down at her feet. Harry was starting to feel a bit bad about being so harsh but then Malfoy gestured him to come over.  
  
"Potter," he beamed as if Harry was a prized possesion, "I introduce you to my American sister Julia." Harry hadn't been very interested but at the mention of such a beautiful name he looked up. A girl of about fourteen, medium in height, with cherry blonde hair but with the famous steel gray eyes prized in every Malfoy. Yet there was something different about her eyes, Harry didn't get the cold shiver feeling he usually got from staring into a Malfoy's eyes, hers were warm and inviting and somewhat innocent yet seductive.   
  
"So Harry what do you say?" asked Malfoy somewhat expectant.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
At this he noticed that Malfoy's sister turned a really bright shade of red and was shuffling her feet nervously.  
  
Draco grew frustrated and repeated himself,"I SAID will you show my sister around the castle and get her sorted.  
  
Julia and Harry stared at each other nervously and then Julia broke the silence, "Shall we be going?" Harry nodded and they were off. 


	2. The secret's almost out

Harry then gestured Julia to follow him.  
  
"So," said Harry somewhat awkwardly trying to break the silence. " When did you come here? I mean when did you discover you were a witch?"  
  
Julia looked very nervous and confused. "What do you mean when did I come here? I was here since your second year. I'm a witch, just like that."  
  
Harry was a bit suspicious of how "on guard" she got. He was no longer polite and cared not for people's privacy. "Why did your father send you to the states?"  
  
He noticed that Julia stopped in her tracks and drew out her wand. She looked fierce yet scared like a frightened deer.  
  
"How do you know so much," she said breathing fast. "Only my mother knows the truth!"  
  
Harry began to back away for he had left his wand in his dorm which now he realized, was a really stupid thing to do. As a Slytherin, he should have known that you could never be too careful.  
  
"Hang on!" he said nervously. "What the hell are you talking about?!!"  
  
Julia put down her wand slowly, looking wide-eyed and incredulously.  
  
"Then you don't know? It it ..IT WORKED!!! I DID IT!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Julia then swore loudly, "Sssorry..I..Maybe we should keep going."  
  
"Gggood idea."' Said Harry a bit worried. 


	3. Of to Dumbledore's

Harry, a bit jittered, walked ahead glancing backwards quickly hoping that julia wouldn't notice him.   
  
"What the hell was all that about," Harry thought to himself, "she has something to hide," He glanced back at Julia who was looking innocently at the wall hangings, "and im gonna find out."  
  
They had reached the gargoyle statues that Harry knew too well. Then something came to him, he didn't know the password!! Harry looked frantic and Julia noticed his expression and asked calmly, "Is something wrong Harry?"   
  
"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Harry asked himself. He pointed his nose up and looked down on Julia like a true Slytherin and said, "The password."  
  
Julia looked puzzled, "Are you SURE you're a Slytherin? Every Slytherin knows their way arond that small inconvenience." she waited for harry to retaliate but saw that it would not come so she continued, " A true Slytherin would know." she teased. Harry's brow furrowed but he kept his calm and said nothing. Julia grew frustrated and pushed Harry aside. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a 13 in wand made of ash, definitely not one made in England. A fiery red light began to glow from the tip of her wand as she touched the first statue. It suddenly sprang to life and woke the second and they both bowed low and opened the door.   
  
Harry's draw dropped and Juliam, beaming, said, "Follow me." As they made their way up the circular stairs, Harry caught sight of Fawkes and was about to greet him nut as soon as Fawkes caught sight of him, he fluttered his wings in disgust and turned his back. Confused, Harry followed Julia. 


End file.
